


Falling For You

by Porcelainmunchkin



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, M/M, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelainmunchkin/pseuds/Porcelainmunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every gay man is born Dom or sub but what if Kurt just doesn't feel like being someone's possession?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fiil the Glee Kink Meme prompt. Firstly published as Klaine but as the show progressed canon Blaine just doesn't fit into the role anymore and thus it's been rewritten for Kadam. Because let's face it: my old Blaine was just Adam from the lack of the fitting character. And then the Britt was introduced.

Kurt was shaking. This was unfair. This wasn't right. All his life he had been fighting for his rights; to be free, to be happy. He had always known it was going to happen. He was trained. He was ready. At least, that's what people thought. Inside he wasn’t ready. He believed…he deserved to be loved and to love! It was so unfair that just because he was gay he was already claimed, against his will, on his birthday.

He was waiting with his father and Carole at the driveway. All his clothes were already in the new house as well as some personal stuff, not that it was a lot. He had only a few things with him in a small backpack. He had said goodbye to his parents already. That was done. Everything was right and so fucking not at the same time.

A black BMW pulled into the driveway and soon after Adam got out the car, smiling. The boy - no, the  _man_  was handsome, but Kurt didn’t look at him, instead staring at the ground. He knew it wasn’t his place to look his Dom in the eyes.

He wasn’t permitted to look at Adam's eyes. He wasn’t permitted to listen to his parents and his Dom’s conversations. He wasn’t permitted to be a person anymore.

Adam handed Burt and Carole a copy of his house keys before he finally addressed Kurt. ”Kurt, I want you to go to my car,” he asked gently, in an English accent, but with a tone that suggested he was to be taken seriously. It was an order. Kurt just nodded, murmured “bye” to his father and got in.

He didn’t look at anyone; instead he stared down at his hands, fingers interlaced. He didn't know a lot about his new role. Kurt had heard about the ways Doms treated their subs and he didn't like it one bit. He had a submissive nature – it was in his blood, a part of him – but he didn’t want to give himself to someone he barely knew, much less didn't, and may not ever, love. He had started digging in his backpack from the lack of better things to do when suddenly Adam got in the car.

“Sweetheart,” he started calmly, “I just spoke with your father about your actions when I first arrived.” Kurt shivered. Was he really going to be punished so soon? For being what? Sad? Scared? “I want you to know that I’m going to try my best to make you happy”, Adam continued quietly. “You can be happy in a relationship like this, but you have to trust me. At least a little now.”

He started the car. Kurt didn't say a word, staring at his feet. It was still overwhelming, even though Adam's gentle tone helped. The man was unexpectedly ridiculous actually; he seemed to never stop smiling and he seemed just too bubbly to be cruel or dominating. Was there something wrong with the guy?

“When we're done with dinner and you're unpacked I want us to talk about rules and negotiate the contract, so now your job is to think about it. What do you want from this relationship, and what are you afraid of? You have a few minutes until we're home so use it. Is this understood?” he asked gently.

“Mhmmm." Kurt paid little attention to Adam's words, focused on staring at the floor and feeling sorry for himself.

“Yes, Adam,” the Dom corrected him. “This is going to be first of our rules as soon as we get home. Now please drop that bag and think about that,” he ordered.

The drive to Adam's– and now Kurt’s – home was silent and he tried to seriously think about this new rule. He felt anxious, he'd never really had to address someone so formally before. Kurt knew he was bound to slip and mess up. And thinking of more rules? It was challenging. But he tried, he really did, however, his thoughts were blank and he couldn't concentrate properly - overwhelmed by the situation.

Nothing felt right when they finally got to Adam's house that, he had to admit, was amazing. It was a mansion, just so big and white. But truthfully Kurt didn’t care anyway. He stepped out of the car as soon as they pulled up but hadn’t even managed to close the door before his arm was held tight in Adam’s grip.

“Did I give you permission?” he asked sharply. Kurt hung his head and shook it, biting his lip. “Exactly. Remember that for next time. Now, come inside. We need to talk.” Although Adam wasn’t angry now there was a very firm tone in his voice. Kurt looked at him unsurely as they went inside, where a young girl greeted them at the door. 

“Mr. Crawford,” she smiled, taking his jacket from him. “Your room is ready as you requested and dinner will be in half an hour.”

He nodded, smiling at her. “Go, finish dinner. We’ll talk about any changes to your work later,” Adam ordered her softly. He took Kurt’s hand and led him through the hallway. They stopped in front of two grand doors, Kurt wondering what could possibly be behind them. ”Here’s your room for the next two months while you’re getting settled and used to this; all your belongings are in there already. Get refreshed and ready for dinner, I’ll come to collect you in half an hour. Don't leave the room without me and be ready on time. Please feel free to change into something more comfortable. As much as I love you in these clothes they won’t be practical during dinner or for our talk afterwards,” said Adam gently, rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt nodded. Adam – no, his master – didn't like his clothes. Of all of the things he could hate, it was his clothes, Kurt’s greatest love. He felt so numb, so hopeless. He wanted his father with him, holding him and telling him everything was going to be okay while Kurt cried against his chest. But he wasn't here and Kurt had to act properly. He didn’t want to be punished so soon. Not because he felt anything towards his Dom – only an idiot would think this situation was good, being someone’s possession, belonging to them and having to obey them, was more like a nightmare. He frowned, eyes watering with the tears he had been holding in all day, no longer caring that Adam was still in the room. The man took Kurt's face in his hands. ‘It’ll be OK, sweetheart,’ he murmured, kissing his forehead. ‘Go, look at your room, do whatever you want. Just be ready in half an hour’ he ordered gently. Kurt nodded and entered the room; deep inside him, it was in his nature to obey.

Adam closed the door behind Kurt, leaving him alone while he got a first look at his new home. The room was beautiful, he had to admit. It was black with white, simple furniture. There was everything necessary, no need to add or change anything. It was tasteful, simple and useful. Kurt relaxed a little and sighed happily, more content with what was now home for the next two months. This was the first time he felt any sort of happiness in the last week. At least he had this, this room with all his favourite movies, posters from musicals already on the walls, his closet full of his clothes in the right order (he needed to remember to thank someone for that later).

Kurt lay on the bed looking at all this, and suddenly felt upset again, the high from seeing all his prized possessions wearing off quickly. It wasn’t right, he shouldn’t be here, home was 20 minutes away, not here, calling this place home was wrong. He started crying, finally feeling able to release the tears he had been battling all day now that Adam was gone. This feeling of contentment in the room was so wrong. It shouldn't feel good. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t… fall asleep before changing into his dinner clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry it took so long! Long story short I had some troubles with finding a beta and the same time college sucked me in with its craziness so when you add the first to the latest it took almost a month to deliver this baby. Hopefully next time will be much quicker!

Kurt woke to the sound of someone knocking the door to his room. “Finn, stop it, it’s not even funny anymore,” He moaned into his pillow, burying his face in it. The boy heard the door open and the footsteps of someone entering his room. “Finn I told you…” His rant was cut off by a pair of lips - somebody was kissing him. Kurt opened his eyes, confused as to what was going on and quickly closed them again, frowning.

 Adam pulled away after a moment. “Hi sleepyhead. I thought I told you to change,” He smiled a little and touched Kurt's blazer. “You won’t be comfortable in that, sweetheart.”

 “I like these clothes!” Kurt made a face, annoyed that he was woken up so suddenly and realizing he was still subjected to this Dom, it wasn't all a dream. “Can’t I stay in them?”  

Adam sighed and looked at him carefully. It was hard for him to understand why the boy was so stubborn. But then ruining the first day...? “It couldn’t be easy, could it?” Adam murmured, standing up from the bed. “Go ahead, I'll see you in the dining room in five minutes. Second door on the left,” He said calmly before leaving the room.  

Kurt’s eyes started watering up again. He couldn’t be a good sub; it wasn't in his nature. In fact, he didn’t even want to be a sub at all; not now, not ever. Not for somebody who didn’t even know him, not for somebody who probably didn't even care what he liked. And he liked his clothes, which Adam wanted him to change.   Kurt pouted and stood up, standing in front of the mirror to fix his hair. Slowly he moved to the closet and sighed, taking some fresh clothes from it. If today was going to be anything like he imagined it, his suit wasn't a good idea to wear. Maybe Adam was right after all and he should change.

With another sigh, Kurt chose a plain black V-neck t-shirt, changed his shoes and checked his appearance in the mirror, making sure that he looked decent. Then he finally left his room for the first time since he arrived at Adam's house – it still didn't feel like home – and entered the dining room. Adam was waiting beside the table in white shirt and black pants, his hair left free and messy, a major change from when Kurt had first laid eyes on him back home, so he must have taken the shower.

 “Hi sweetheart. Come here” Adam ordered. Or asked? Kurt didn’t even know, just did what the Dom sad. He was a sub, and wasn't supposed to know, or care. “Listen what I did in your room, that wasn’t right. Our first kiss shouldn’t have been like that,” He whispered. Kurt tried to brush it off with a wave of his hand but Adam kissed him lightly, taking Kurt by surprise. “That was better,” He smiled a little and looked at his sub, searching for some reaction but found nothing, the boy staring at his lap. “Kurt I want to talk to you and I can’t when you refuse to talk to me...”

“What do you expect from me, Adam? Being happy that I’m here, jumping from joy? Fulfilling all your fantasies? It won’t happen, I don’t want to be here and I don’t want to talk to anyone, especially to you!” Kurt looked up and snapped, finally releasing all the anger he had bottled up since he first heard he was getting claimed. This was unfair and Adam was trying to make it look better than it was, like Kurt's approval mattered, like it was all fine and fair. “You know me half an hour and you think you're so smart for being oh so generous but it's just you trying to make yourself feel better!”

  Adam closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. “Kneel” he ordered firmly, the gentle tone gone from his voice.  

Kurt shivered. Kneeling in the dining room, in the house full of people? That sounded like a nightmare; there was a chance anyone could enter the room any minute and what if they did? Feeling so vulnerable wasn't something he'd enjoy, not at all.  

“Kneel. I don’t want to punish you before we even sign our contract and I doubt it would look very good, if this is how we started our relationship, if I do.” Adam said quietly, pushing Kurt's arm gently to steer him off the couch. The boy obeyed after a few seconds, no longer looking at Adam as he hang his head and sniffled. “Sweetheart, I know you’re unhappy and upset right now. But I can’t make you happy if you don’t let me. I can’t make it happen when you try to fight everything I tell you. You have to trust me. I know it isn’t easy and you’re far from place you love. But this is your new life. And I want you because we’ll be in love soon. But you have to give me a chance. So please talk with me. Without us talking, you won’t be happy. Do you understand?” Adam touched Kurt's cheek.  

“Yes” Kurt mumbled. He didn’t look at his Dom and he felt uncomfortable on his knees, the pants cutting into them; suddenly changing them earlier sounded like a great order he had stubbornly refused to follow.

  “Yes, Adam” The Dom corrected him.

  “Yes, Adam”

  “Good boy” Adam smiled and carded his fingers through Kurt's hair, earning the silent glare he let go on. “I want you to stand up now and sit on the chair beside me. This won’t always be the case. But today I want to eat with you next to me and I want to talk you.” Kurt sniffled and nodded as Adam took his hand. “Come on, come up to the table” The Dom smiled gently, helping Kurt, reaching for his temple and placing a soft kiss on it. He led his sub to the table, helping him sit down. 

***

 Dinner was full of delicious food and silence. Afterwards, the girl Kurt met when he first arrived came forward to take away dirty dishes and leftovers, earning a few praises from his Dom.  “You didn't eat much” Adam noticed, looking at Kurt as soon as the maid left the dining room.

“Trying not to. I don’t have a big appetite, but even then I try to keep my body fit,” Kurt mumbled, not meeting Adam's eyes.

“You’re beautiful. You don’t need to care too much about your weight. You are gorgeous,” Adam said slowly and touched Kurt's cheek. He was starting to feel some sort of comfort for the first time since he arrived at this house, but his Dom shot it down just as quickly.

 “Kneel” Adam commanded suddenly, standing up. Kurt looked at him, not sure what was going to happen if he obeyed. Adam sighed and frowned at him. “Which part of that command is so hard to understand, Kurt? Get up and kneel beside the table” Kurt shook his head, refusing to obey. “Now!” The Dom commanded, his patience wearing thin and with a tone of finality in his voice.

Kurt, without thinking, stood up and knelt, hanging his head. As soon as he heard the tone of his Dom’s tone he had to obey; it wasn't something he could just not do, even if he didn't want. He might have been unhappy but at some point no one would be able to disobey such a clear, strong command. 

“Does it hurt to do that?” Adam asked, his voice no longer as calm as before.

 “Yes, it does actually. These pants aren’t the best thing to wear,” Kurt murmured, looking down at his lap.

 “But I warned you, Kurt. I told you to change,” His Dom frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. The boy looked up and frowned. That was something he hadn’t thought of, hadn’t even considered the command being made to make him feel better and not being all about the Dom.

 “I thought it was just you being mean, you hating my clothes because they’re too fancy. And I’m not supposed to feel good or do things I like anymore because now I’m yours and you control me!” Kurt exclaimed, spitting out that last part with distaste. 

“So now you’re uncomfortable. I told you that you had to trust me. A little. I love your clothes. I really do. But I knew what I was going to do and you didn’t. Now it’s uncomfortable and I’m not going to let you change or stand. That's because you have to know, understand, that what I want for you is for your own good. And stop arguing with everything. Now, I brought some paper so we can start to draft the first copy of our contract, which will be rewritten in two months. As you know now we’re not doing anything sexual, at least no more than kissing, for this time period because we don’t know each other yet. And besides I’m not even legally allowed, so you don’t need to include that right now. We’ll add that in two months. But I want you to write all your hard and soft limits and expectations from me. I don't want us to live without a legal contract even if it's probably perfectly fine with most people, and that's because I want to know about your needs and fears. Do you understand?”

 Kurt nodded, biting his lip, his walls slowly breaking down as he noticed that Adam actually did care and wasn't just treating him like a thing.

 “I’m not sure I heard you,” The Dom prompted

 “Yes, Adam” Kurt muttered unhappily.

 “Good boy,” Surprisingly, the praise still came just before he was handed a piece of paper and a pen. “You can write on the coffee table. Go there and kneel,” Adam told Kurt, while he sat down on the couch and started to write himself.

 Kurt looked at the paper, his mind completely blank. What he was supposed to write? What he could actually ask for and what was just out of the question?

 Adam glanced at him, raising his eyebrow. “Sweetheart, I need to know how you normally spend your day too. Because I need to write all the rules here, okay?”

 Kurt nodded and Adam just sighed, waving his hand at him. The boy pouted, feeling a little sorry for himself. Even his Dom didn't like him already and he still could mess up the first real task. But he would try, he had to try because maybe Adam wasn't that bad after all and maybe if they talked Kurt at least could get something out of it? He started scribbling on the paper, focused on the task in hand.  

After half an hour Kurt had his list ready. His skin care routine twice a day which took 45 minutes, half an hour to choose his outfit for the day, college work – although he wasn’t sure if it even made sense to include that – was all time he needed for his personal, regular activities during the day. Then there was another sheet of paper with his limits.

 ”Please don’t hurt or push me. I don’t want you to take my clothes away from me. I love choosing my own outfits and I’m scared of being naked near other people. I don’t want you to share me,” Kurt asked shyly as he handed his lists to Adam.  

“Is that it sweetheart?” the Dom asked gently.

  “Yes, Adam.”  

“Okay, that's all for now. Go to your room,” He knelt beside Kurt and kissed him, holding his hands in his own. “Now. I will see you later. Kate will come to help you with anything needed soon. This time make sure you wear an outfit suitable for something more official. You’re free for now but remember, you may not leave the room without my permission,” Adam said softly, kissing Kurt's lips sweetly again before helping him up to his feet and letting him out. Kurt sniffled as he entered his room. Adam wasn't a bad guy and he didn't just pretend to care, did he? And Kurt treated him just terribly since the moment he'd arrived. Sure, making him leave with the strange guy was maybe unfair and forcing him into the relationship he didn't want or understand even was cruel. But it wasn't really Adam's fault because he'd have to be claimed sometime anyways.

At least Adam wanted and respected him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please don't hate me that it took so long! I promise there's a good reason for it. Now hopefully we'll back to the weekly schedule.  
> Big thank you to Jen for being amazing beta!

_ **A contract between Kurt Alexander Hummel and Adam Edward Crawford** _

_ First draft: 18th May 2014 _

_ With the signing both sides agree to all terms and that after collaring Kurt will submit to Adam every day with exception of free-collar days._

_ Collaring _

_ By collaring Kurt, Adam promises to take care of his submissive, to love him, and to care about him every day. He promises to take care of him, to always want what’s best for him, and to make Kurt’s needs his first priority. _

_ In return, he wants obedience, honesty, and eventually, love. _

_ Kurt and Adam will exchange vows during the ceremony which will mark the official beginning of their relationship. _

_ Safeword _

_ Kurt is permitted to choose his safeword which will always be respected during sexual scenes or casual life. If Kurt uses his safeword, the collar will be removed and he and Adam will have an honest talk about his reasons for using it. The collar will be put on Kurt again as soon as everything is explained and he feels safe again._

_ Names _

_ Kurt is allowed to refer to Adam by his name or by any title he feels comfortable with. Adam will refer to Kurt by his name or any pet name. No disrespectful names are allowed. _

_ Punishment _

_ Adam will punish Kurt for any rule he breaks without good reason. Adam will choose the punishment according to the offence committed by Kurt._

_ Punishments will always include an element of humiliation to separate them from play or usual pleasurable behaviour. _

_ Kurt is allowed to use his safeword at any point during the punishment and it will immediately be over and all will be forgiven. _

_ Reward _

_ Adam will reward Kurt for all good behaviour, at his discretion, and according to Kurt’s actions. _

_ Kurt is allowed to ask for another reward if he doesn’t feel comfortable with the one chosen by Adam. Adam won’t reward Kurt with something he isn’t comfortable with. _

_ Both rewards and punishments may be sexual (after the trial period) or non-sexual. _

_ Around the house _

_ Kurt isn’t allowed to use furniture in anyone's presence without Adam’s permission, excluding any in his own room and the bed in the shared bedroom. However, Adam will always make sure that Kurt is comfortable, except during punishments. _

_ Commands _

_ Kurt is always required to obey Adam’s commands unless the safeword is used._

_ Sexual Activity  _

_ Neither partner is allowed to touch anybody else except each other in any sexual context (including kissing or cuddling). _

_ Kurt is permitted to touch himself in a pleasurable way during the two month trial period but will be obliged to inform Adam.  _

_ After the trial period he will not be permitted anything of that nature without permission. _

 

Adam finished reading the contract to Kurt. The sub’s eyes began watering during the process and once the tears had started, they wouldn’t stop.

 ‘Love…?’ Adam gently touched his cheek.

 How had this happened?He had entered the room with a strong feeling that he wanted to be literally anywhere else besides there, but now he suddenly felt that maybe it was the right place after all? He didn’t completely accept it, no. But suddenly he wasn’t so sure about it all feeling so wrong.

 ‘Are you going to give me a collar soon?’ he asked quietly.

 ‘Yes, Kurt. I’m going to do that in a few minutes, if you sign the contract with me now. And find the words to say your vow’ he answered gently.

 He nodded. ‘Isn’t that like…a reward? For being a good toy? When you decide I earned it?’ he asked quietly, not looking at the Dom.

 Adam’s eyes suddenly grew wide. ‘Kurt, no, no. Stand up. Come on. Stand up’ he commanded softly.

 Kurt looked at him. He was so confused. He couldn’t decide whether he should trust Adam or keep denying everything. He stood up anyway. 

 ‘Kurt, it’s not like that. You are a beautiful person. I want you to be mine and you earned that by being yourself. You don’t need to be better or anything other than yourself. You won’t be any less perfect whatever you do. I want you to be mine no matter what. And you’re not a toy, I don’t want you to talk about yourself like that. Never. Do you understand?’ he sighed.

 Kurt nodded unsurely. ‘I’m sorry?’

 ‘It’s alright honey. Will you kneel for me now, please?’ he asked gently, taking both of Kurt’s hands. 

 The shorter boy nodded and obeyed without a word. 

 ‘Kurt, I know you don’t like it. I know you feel like you’re hurt and that you don’t deserve to be. But you’re not. You’re here because I love you. I do, already, I knew I wanted you ever since I first read about you and that’s why you’re here. I’m so lucky, I want you to be mine and I want you to feel the same way. I want you to feel that you want to be here. And you will. I promise you, I will love you. I won’t abuse you. I will treat you right and I will take care of you and all your needs. I promise to reward you when you earn it and also to punish you when you deserve it, just to remind you of what’s best for you. I promise to make you happy and to love you. Will you accept that, beautiful boy?’

 Kurt took a deep breath. He thought about it, avoiding Adam’s eyes. He had a choice. Right here, right now, his Dom gave it to him. 

Adam wasn’t bad. He was like a Disney prince – it was just that Kurt was unhappy because this whole situation wasn't how he wanted to live his life, it wasn’t his choice. And now that it was, he could say no.

He could but then may never be claimed or may be sold to the black market or may have an abusive Dom. Anything could happen and yet, there he was, with Adam. The choice that Adam gave him had the potential to influence not only his future but that present moment too.

Kurt could decide himself to be this man’s sub and maybe in the future he could be happy. He dropped his eyes and bowed his head, tears welling up fast. He felt so weak. He almost sat on his heels. Adam took him in his arms.

‘You’re fine sweetheart. You don’t have to say yes. You’re fine, I’ve got you but you don’t have to do anything. Just answer me. You’ll safe no matter what’ Adam muttered in Kurt’s hair, kissing his temple and kneeling beside him.

‘I…I w-want to. I will’ Kurt whispered finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait, I'm having troubles finding a beta so until I manage to do that chapters will be published rarely!

‘Look at me’ he asked Kurt and the Sub obeyed immediately. ‘If you’re sure, I want you to look at me and tell me your vow. It won’t be bad no matter what you say, okay honey?’ he gently stroked Kurt’s hair and sat on the couch, taking the submissive boy’s hand.

‘I promise I will…’ he sniffled. ‘I will try to love you. I will submit to you as best I can. I will be obedient and good to you’ he whispered, looking into Adam’s eyes to find out if what he had said was enough. Adam nodded.

‘It’s alright, sweetheart. It’s enough. It’ll be fine, I know you’re upset now’ he whispered, still holding Kurt’s hands. ‘But it’ll be better, I promise. It will be’ he said again, taking a pen and signing the contract.

‘Come here’ he patted his knees and Kurt clambered onto his lap and cradled into his Dom’s chest.

‘It’s alright, I’ve got you’ Adam kissed his temple and handed him the pen. ‘Sign it, sweetheart, okay? Just do it.’

Kurt started crying even more with the pen in his hand. Adam sighed. ‘I’ve got you’ he muttered, stroking his sub’s hair. ‘I’ve got you. I will take care of you, I promise’ he whispered, rocking his boy back and forth to calm him down.

Kurt was terrified, which made the tears come even faster. He was scared of the future and what it would soon be like. He chose to be claimed a few minutes ago, his own free choice but he was still scared. His thoughts were all over the place and his mind scrambled. He had agreed but he still wasn’t sure if it was the right decision. All these ‘what ifs’ started running through his mind. What if he wasn’t able to be a good sub? What if he wasn’t submitting right, even when Adam told him he was?

‘Will you kick me out? If I’m not a good sub? Because I know I won’t be, I’m not good enough’ he sobbed quietly.

Adam stopped moving. ‘Kurt, look at me’ he said, in the least gentle tone and with all his power as a Dom clear in his voice. ‘Look at me now.’

Kurt obeyed quickly.

‘You’re wonderful. You’re amazing. You’re scared and lost and you don’t want this yet but I promise I won’t leave you. I won’t give up on you just because you don’t trust me yet. You’re more than good enough, sweetheart. I want you to sign this contract because I believe in you. And I know you won’t let me down’ he said firmly.

‘Sign this if you want to be mine.’ he ordered gently, handing him pen. ‘If you don’t, then that’s okay, it’s your choice. But I love you.’

Kurt held the pen with trembling hands and signed the official piece of paper. It wasn’t his best signature. But he had done it.

‘I’m so confused’ he mumbled. ‘They trained us to receive different treatment than this. They told us that a Dom isn’t obligated to do anything for us. That a collar is a prize, a reward, not a given and while we wear it we are valued and treated better and allowed outside. But we’re without a collar most of the time and our Dom doesn’t have to care about us that much. He doesn’t have to care about our feelings. They told us that in class so I thought…’

‘What?’ Adam almost yelled, careful not to scare his vulnerable sub. ‘No, sweetheart, no, no, no. You will always have your collar as a symbol of my love and your submission. I love you and I will always take care of you. You won’t always like it because I will sometimes have to punish you; that is a part of this situation but you’ll always be safe and loved. Do you understand, sweetheart? You’re always mine and you’re always loved here’ he kissed his forehead.

‘Yes, Adam’ he answered, although he was still a little unsure.

‘Do you want your collar now? Are you ready?’ he asked, gently stroking the sub’s back. Kurt nodded, crying even more.

Adam smiled sadly. ‘Honey, I don’t want you to be upset during this. It’s not right and it shouldn’t be like this, beautiful’ he whispered. ‘We can wait. We have the contract signed and we can wait with a collar if you’re not ready for it.’

‘I am ready, Adam. I am, I’m sorry’ he whispered, rubbing his eyes. ‘I can do it. If you still want me’ his voice broke.

‘I want you, I want you sweetheart and I want you to believe in that’ Adam said gently. ‘On your knees’ he stopped holding Kurt.

Kurt knelt beside Adam who reached for a black wooden box.

‘I need you to understand that our contract is now active and you’re officially my submissive and I love you. This collar is a visual symbol of your submission and my care for you.’

He opened the box, a black, leather collar inside it. Kurt’s name was engraved on the front and Adam’s name on the locket.

‘It’s beautiful’ Kurt whispered, reaching for the box to touch it. He looked at Adam, asking for permission.

‘Go ahead, touch it. Just don’t hold it or take it out of the box, I want to give it to you’ he answered. Kurt gently touched the collar, as if it was going to break at the touch of his fingertips.

‘It’s beautiful, Sir’ he said suddenly. Adam raised his eyebrows.

‘I’m glad you like it’ he said gently. ‘Bow your head’ he picked up the collar from the box and fastened it behind Kurt’s head.

The collar fit perfectly. It didn’t cut deeply into his neck and yet Kurt felt it no matter how he positioned his head.

‘Beautiful’ Adam murmured, caressing his shoulder. ‘You’re beautiful and you’re mine.

‘Stand up’ he commanded, kissing his temple. He took both of Kurt’s hands into his own and kissed him, hands on his waist. ‘I love you.’


End file.
